Last Night in the Tent
by Shiva-J
Summary: My first contribution to this years 'Random Pairing Challenge'. Fifteen year old Trent Lane has spent the last six months living in a tent in the Lane's backyard, waiting for someone to invite him back into the house. However in the night his mother comes into the tent, seeking refuge from her family and things 'happen'. WARNING: Incest HEAVILY Implied!


**Last Night in the Tent**

Trent stirred in his sleep as he heard the zipper to the tent being undone.

"Janie?" he asked groggily as he lifted up his head, then he saw who it was.

"Mom?!"

"Oh, hello Trent." Amanda Lane said to her 15 year old son as she climbed into the tent and zipped it back up behind her, "I'm sorry to disturb you like this, but things are getting a little loud in the house."

Trent then realized that there was a lot of yelling coming from Casa Lane and sighed, "What happened?"

Oddly enough his normally blissed-out-of-her-head mother just sighed sadly, "Your siblings are arguing really badly and..."

"What about Janie?" Trent asked, getting up off of his air mattress.

Amanda smiled a little, "Vincent was nice enough to take her and Summer's kids out for an evening drive."

Trent barely hid his surprise, "Really?"

"Of course Trent," Amanda answered, "He said something about not being able to work with all the noise and wanted to clear his head, and then Jane asked if she and the kids could join him so..."

"Ok, ok." Trent replied with relief, "I get the picture."

There was a pause before he said, "I'll make some space."

Amanda smiled while crawling under the sheets and Trent saw her eyes were a bit glazed, "Thank you Trent."

While it didn't take Amanda Lane long to fall asleep, Trent however found himself surprisingly unable to sleep, the small air mattress was causing him to be pressed up completely against his mother.

Something that was causing him no small amount of disquiet, since it was causing...

"It's just a physical reaction." Trent told himself quickly, "Nothing more."

However the narcoleptic king found the sandman to be elusive that night, his rest quite fitful.

* * *

><p>Trent felt his eyes flutter open and noticed that it was still nighttime, there wasn't a clock and it was too dark to read his watch.<p>

He shifted around and quickly realized that he was suffering from something that lots of guys have when they first wake up, and that his condition was pressed up against warm, firm flesh.

Trent froze, afraid to move any further, yet reluctant to move away.

His heart began to flutter, and it skipped a beat when Amanda made a cooing sound.

"Vince..." she drawled, turning around, her eyes only half-open.

Trent wasn't quite sure what she was on, but he couldn't find his voice.

Then before he could anything to stop her, Amanda wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up towards her.

Later, Trent realize that he had had a few seconds in which to pull away, make a sound, do something, anything to stop her.

He was never quite sure why he didn't put the brakes on things, but his best guess was that it was due to loneliness.

He had been in that tent for nearly six months, waiting to see if anyone would notice and invite him back into the house.

Only little Janie had realized what was going on, none of the others seemed to care.

But in that moment, when his mother kissed him and began to touch him, the shock and guilt quickly gave way to a need for something, anything to fill the void.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon found Trent waking up on the air mattress, naked except for the sheet and absent one Amanda Lane.<p>

He shifted to a seated position and stayed that way for a while, processing what had happened.

When Janie came to deliver his daily sandwich, Trent gave his little sister a smile as he wrapped the bedding around himself, but then she handed him a piece of paper and stood quietly, clearly waiting for him to react.

Trent went for the paper first and opened it, seeing it was a surprisingly good crayon drawing of the back yard and of him entering the door.

He looked up at Janie and nodded, "Just give me a minute to put on pants."

Janie beamed before scurrying off.

Once he stepped into the kitchen Trent noticed that the house was quiet, too quiet.

"Huh, Janie?"

"Yeah Trent?"

"Where'd everybody go?" Trent asked, scratching his head.

Janie sighed, "Dad went to the print shop for the day, Wind _and_ Penny both took off, and Summer took her kids to her new boyfriends place."

"...And Mom?" Trent asked, hiding his nervousness.

Janie shrugged, "She said something about Ashfield this morning before leaving."

Trent took that in before simply nodding and asking if she needed anything.

"I'm good." Janie answered before adding, "Thanks Trent."

As Janie walked away Trent came to a decision.

He had no idea if Amanda even remembered what had happened the night before, but unless she brought it up he vowed to never speak of it.

But a small part of him wanted it to happen again, and to his dying day Trent was never sure if he should feel guilty about it or not.

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em> _Trent/Amanda was the first paring that came up in this years 'Random Pairings Challenge'. While I traded it off for a Lindy/Wind combo for obvious reasons, the idea for this just came to me and I promise to do something a little less disturbing for Wind Lane and Lindy. I DO NOT condone support or condone this sort of thing happening in real life._


End file.
